Definitely Not Mako
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Underneath the Full Moon, Korra needs a little help from one of her friends. Just not the one she's expecting. Korra/Asami. PWP


Korra's blood always pumps stronger when the moon is a full, white disc in the night sky. It flows through her veins like liquid fire, searing her insides and heating her flesh from the inside causing her body to flush beat red and to sweat profusely. When the full moon hangs overhead, a glaring beacon in the blackness of the night, Korra's energized and she can't sleep.

Well, that is until her body stops throbbing like her heart is about to beat out of her chest and her body heat has cooled significantly.

She can hear the unpleasantly fast rhythm of her heart as she sits up to her shoulders in a secluded pool a few dozen yards away from the camp where her friends are sound asleep. A weak waterfall feeds the small body of water, churning the lukewarm water around Korra. Any other time, this would be a peaceful scene with the trees secluding the small mere and the gentle rush of the rapid spilling into the surface; but, here Korra sits, nude and in pain and it's anything but peaceful.

Sweat blossoms on her temple and Korra is beginning to become more and more uncomfortable by the passing moment. Using waterbending, the Avatar chills the water a few degrees, but isn't surprised when the change in temperature does nothing to cool the elevating temperature of her body.

The Water Tribe girl in her knows that this must be the Moon Spirit punishing her for _something _she must have done to spite the Spirits. Maybe she isn't as religious as she should be and this is her punishment: To sit for an entire night, hot and unable to sleep.

She leans back listlessly against the bank of the body of water, her bare breasts raised carelessly into the sticky air of the summer evening. Water slides down her body from the saturation in her hair, dripping slowly over the swell of her sensitive breasts. An open mouth lets out an embarrassing gasp as the water caresses her skin.

Beneath the muscles of her abdomen, her insides twitch and flex at the pleasant sensation of the water and Korra's hand slides questioningly down her body. Her hand shakes like a leaf in the wind as she begins to stroke herself with an innocent curiosity that Korra has never given herself time to notice before.

As she thumbs over her own nub, fingers comb slowly through her loose lock in comforting gesture, rousing her from self-exploration. Before she can open her unmistakable blue eyes or her question the instigator, Korra's open mouth is greeted with delicate, lingering kiss that she's unfamiliar with. The lips fold around hers pleasantly, despite the upside-down position, taking the lead with quiet yet assured confidence that has the heat that has erupted over Korra's skin concentrating between her strong legs.

With one more pleasurable swipe across the roof of Korra's mouth, the stranger pulls back (something silky brushing along the column of her throat, leaving goosebumps in its wake). Sometime between the start and the end of the dizzying kiss, Korra's fingers had begun to work more confidently in between her legs.

The fingers resumes combing through her hair as Korra's whimpering voices breaks the silence, "Mako… You've gotten better at kissing."

Laughter is Korra's only reply, but it's enough to tell her that she is in trouble. It's light and airy, a sensual sound that vibrates across her skin as the lips that it erupts from press against the damp skin of her throat. The giggles stop after a moment and Asami replies smoothly, "Well, I'm not Mako, Korra. But thank you for the compliment."

Korra opens her wide, blue eyes and stare up at Asami whose face is upside down due to their opposing positions. The heiress' eyes are shadowed by her ever present makeup as she leers at Korra, daring her to deny her. Underneath the green glow of Asami's Earth Kingdom irises, Korra's body burns hotter than it has all evening and her core tightens.

The Avatar wants to speak, to be offended, to yell at her, to ask her for more than just a mind blowing kiss, to ask _something_. But as Asami looks down at her while she lays limp on the grainy sand of the pool bank, Korra can't find it in her to say anything. So, on wobbly legs that still ache with insatiable pleasure, Korra stands.

Maybe it's the bravery that the Moon Spirit provides her or maybe she's just super horny, but Korra lunges forward the words "Don't stop" ghosting across the eldest woman's lips as the Water Tribe girl kisses her furiously.

Asami's manicured hands touch the Avatar's skin for the first time and Korra's is surprised by the rough callouses that slide pleasantly across her wet flesh. They search her skin slowly as Asami holds Korra to her, her clothes becoming wet from the water drenching Korra's body. Occasionally, as the elegant finger slide across her body, the digits pull and squeeze playfully at Korra's hips, buttocks, and breasts.

Every action leaves her gasping and mewling for more touches, more kisses, more Asami, just _more_. As _more_ continues, Korra realizes just how vulnerable she is as Asami's fingers travel down her toned stomach and plunge without haste into her body. Korra is completely bare in front of her while she is fully clothed with her fingers inside of her.

It's a strange experience for the Avatar, the most powerful human in the world to be completely at a non-bender's mercy. With a groan, Korra tilts her head back, leaning into Asami's tall form for support as her fingers quicken exponentially in their rhythmic thrusts.

She wants to understand the politics of it all; how she, of all people, is a moaning, begging mess in a non-bender's arms. Korra wants to understand how all of a sudden, even with the big moon on her back, she became so weak and helpless.

The Avatar wants to know and she may even be angry about it later, but she's just going to accept it now as Asami's fingers are manipulating her body in ways that Mako never could.

Her fingers grip relentlessly at Asami's expensive coat as the heat at her core reaches its peak. Lungs gasp in the sticky, humid air of the summer night and Korra's body spasms like one giant muscle cramp as Asami's ministrations coax her seductively through what Korra guesses must be some sort of Spirit World.

Desperately, she clutches a laughing Asami, a blush creeping across her tanned flesh as she finally begins to cool down for the first time since the Moon rose over the horizon. The mechanic's hands stroke her loose waves and her nether regions (Korra can't decide which feels better) as she comes down from the experience.

Lips press gingerly to her cheek and ask, "Still better than Mako?"

Weakly, Korra's head bobs in affirmation.


End file.
